Serie de Drables
by Zarite
Summary: Serie de Drables Sasuke y Naruto, melancolicos, tristes...¿Porqué el amor juega con todos? Ellos lo saben. Pareja Yaoi; SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Muy poco de está pareja.
1. No había Sasuke Uchiha

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. **

* * *

**0o0** _No había Sasuke Uchiha._ **0o0**

La primera vez que sintió de una manera fría e inexpresiva una caricia de Sasuke, fue cuando este grito y se abalanzo hacia su cuerpo casi inerte, aullando y apretándolo contra su pecho...Y solo por una herida...

En ese momento tan crucial, donde también su vida estaba en juego se dio el lujo de reír y decir claramente _"T-Teme... Eres caliente "_

Si. Cierto, Sasuke Uchiha era caliente, y su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte contra su oreja que Naruto tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sucumbir en el sueño que le llamaba para que dormitara.

Ahora mientras veía a Sasuke tan hermoso y helado, titubeo y le acaricio su fría mejilla.

Estaba frió..._No_ _había_ corazón bombeando..._No_ _había_ una caricia de Sasuke, por más abrupta que fuera..._No_ _había_ Sasuke...

Naruto partió a llorar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora;** En fin, sencillamente tengo algo que me haga escribir Drables tristes melancolicos y lloroso, un "_desamor_", ahora estoy en esa época donde una se enamora y no puede dejar de pensar en él.

Solo tengo que decir, si solo hay una forma de desahacerme de está mierda de sentimientos de dolor y rabia es escribiendo. Lamento si es muy triste, pero haré Drables Sasuke y Naruto. Naruto Y Sasuke. Serán como una "exorcismo" para volver a ser la misma. =3

Este drable de alguna u otra forma es para dar la bienvenida a un amor que no se pensó que se tendría, un amor que al veces está tan oculto es nuestro corazón que olvidamos que lo tenemos. Y de algún modo u otro lo encontramos y lugo lloramos..."Duele amar". Fácil, y cierto, eso es, fácil llorar y doloroso amar. En fin, estoy más tonta que no sé que más decir, solo que será Drables melancolicos pero con parejas SasuNaru, NaruSasu (Muy pocos...xD)

¡Saludos chicas!

PD; Id a mi foro porfis *0* Y ayudad que la comunidad cresca ^^ El link en mi profile =3


	2. No hay hora para el amor

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

**0o0** No hay hora para el amor. **0o0**

Solo faltaron treinta minutos para que Sasuke cayera rendido y con manchas de sangre en su cuerpo.

Treinta minutos de guerra con Naruto. Treinta minutos donde Sasuke perdió la guerra verbal y sucumbió a la silenciosa que también había perdido...

Treinta minutos donde Naruto le arranco su corazón negro para intentar guardarlo como consuelo, y literalmente treinta minutos donde Naruto lo abrazo para besarle ligeramente los labios y decir en un susurro _"Lo siento...Sasuke"._ Y en ese lapsus Naruto ataco y lo hirió de muerte.

Ahora Sasuke entrecerraba los ojos con dificultad, para tenerlos abiertos, sentía las gotas saladas que se escondían en sus labios y el probaba el sabor salado de esas lágrimas...¿Quién lloraba...?

Como si se tratasé de una mancha borrosa vio que y sintió una ola de calor recorriendo su cuerpo frio e inerte en algunas partes, alguien tomo su katana e hizo que el lo cogiese con su último aliento. Sasuke suspiro apenas inaudible.

De pronto sus manos se llenaron de sangre caliente y burbujeante, soltó apenas un gemido de dolor en el cuerpo por sentir el cuerpo cayendole encima de él...Y solo pudo distinguir antes de caer desmayado, la cabellera dorada de Naruto y sus ojos tristes y a la vez tan alegre, confundido arqueo el cuello y sonrió de medio lado para cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlo más, pero aún así en la oscuridad se escucho el último susurro del rubio.

—"Alguien que lástima lo que más quiere en el mundo no merece estar vivo."

La brisa soplo fuertemente, cubriendo los cuerpo con su tela invisible.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Porqué se dice que el amor es hermoso cuándo todos sufren? ¡Gilipollees! ¡Hombre ya! xD

Ahora se preguntarán porque cojones he escrito sobre los dos muertos...Veréis, tuve una "premoción" (Véase que estaba viendo las Embrujadas xD) y me pregunte...¿Porqué el amor tiene que ser siempre al veces jodidamente raro en algunos aspectos? Y luego vino la segunda pregunta...¿Te atreverias a intentar separar lo inseparable?

¡Y bingo! Claro está que no sabréis de que coño hablo xD pero aún así era escribir o emborracharme, lo cual espero no hacerlo, ya que una jaqueca de aupa no ayudaría a mi estúpido humor xD Lo de "inseparable" es porque por más y jodidas cosas pase entre Sasuke y Naruto siempre será imposible separarlo, ese lazo crece más y más. *0* Ah, no creais que siempre estos Drables serán de muerte de algunos, el siguiente es algo como "Te quiero pero no puedo..."


End file.
